ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:2008 - (08/25/2008) New Level Sync Feature to Change the Way You Party!
o_o O_O Thank you Square --Lordshadow 18:04, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Very creative idea. It will certainly make it easier for me to help people doing level-capped battles (especially those annoying L50 caps, so tough to find equipment for them.) The equipment reduction will have to be carefully balanced though. If it's too strong, then there's no reason to wear it in capped areas other than looks. If it's too weak, then even level-capped areas begin to fall like wheat to heavily-equipped 75s. Also, this nearly completely obsoletes the Guide Beret. One final curiousity... I wonder if having your level being reduced to below 60 or 50 will remove the part of gaining 250/300 exp from a single kill. --Taeria Saethori 18:13, 25 August 2008 (UTC) I think the exp caps will be in place without a doubt. Most discussions I have seen of this have centered on lvl 75 chars joining much lower level groups but don't forget the cases where you're 5/6 and the only tank lfp is two levels too high, or when you are at a camp and someone dings and starts gimping the exp, that's when this is going to be really handy! -- 18:31, 25 August 2008 (UTC) I didn't really think about that, it's a very good point. It's also good if your party really needs a Red Mage or Bard in similar circumstances. There are just a lot of situations where the effect of this is unknown, so I think Level Sync will undergo a lot of testing by the player base. --Taeria Saethori 18:41, 25 August 2008 (UTC) I foresee the rebirth of Statics as a result of this. My only worry is that 6 people Sync to level 10 and have a level 75 PL standing over them, and just constantly rotate a level 10 job through the party...--Ctownwoody 19:29, 25 August 2008 (UTC) I believe this will be great for people who invite there friends ingame but don't need to level a new job for them. I just got a friend in the game this week and when this comes out me and my current RL friend playing are going to duo and party as much as we can. good job SE this is a great additon to the game. Giving new charater experince without being baby sat by a pl the whole way and the vertern players something to do and help thier friends and LS mates. This will do two things. Help keep level gaps from being an annoyance, and get some more people into Sea. The biggest problem with CoP was the equipment lock it'd put on you. Now that you can ride in with your 75 equipment into Promyvion - Mea, I bet we'll see end game get a lot more full. Thank you Square-Enix, this more than makes up for PW and the Tidal Talisman. --Fiye 20:21, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Change Personally, I think this is too much of a drastic change for the game, although I do agree that it is completely necessary. Finding a party any lower than level 40 is extremely difficult these days, so it will make leveling lower level jobs a lot easier as well as adding the ability to play with friends of all levels. Aside from that, I want to understand to what degree the scaling down on items will be like. For instance, if I am leveling in Valkurm dunes at level 10, what will happen to my Royal Cloak or Prism Cape and will the new stats be displayed on a /check? Any thoughts on that? -- Fawkes. 20:01, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :As for the regular stats HP, MP, etc... they'll be reduced by a percentage. I'm not sure exactly how much. But I don't think you'll be getting the refresh effect from a Vermy/Royal cloak in the at level 10. That will probably be one of those "negated" effects they were mentioning in the article. -- 20:11, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :"Attributes that will be affected include: DMG, DEF, HP, MP, Status Effects, Accuracy+, Attack+, Ranged Accuracy+, Ranged Attack+, Magic Accuracy+, and Magic Attack+" From what I can assume, anything that fits into that group will be scaled. Anything outside it (+Treasure Hunter, +Madrigal, "Refresh", "Regen", Enhances Wyvern Breath, etc...) will be erased. Nice balanced change, and if all goes right, we'll see lots of help going around. Whether it be for BCNMs, CoP, Capped Assaults, or etc... --Fiye 20:25, 25 August 2008 (UTC) The funny thing about this is that now parties will be easier to form than ever with competent players, and people will still demand a PL to level in Valkurm :P. --DarkTrance 20:27, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :I bet there will be plenty of mistakes. Watch people complain about their Cassie Earring not doing what it's supposed to do. -- Fawkes. 20:29, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Too little too late i love how after years of asking for things we are finally getting some of them just because they are losing subscribers to quickly.Littledarc 20:43, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :Instead of trolling, could you care to share with the rest of us your figures on the subscriber base in the last 6 months? 12 months? Let's be constructive, not cavil. -- 21:20, 25 August 2008 (UTC) While I have indeed said all those things listed as Feedback, this isn't what I had in mind. I can't see it working and I in no way can see how SE think this will reduce powerleveling. If anything it invites it. --Vuclutout 20:45, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :Agreed, someone is more likely to PL if a group of friends asks and not just one person. ::I don't understand how a higher level can PL you under this system. Your level will be decreased to theirs, loosing your 75 stats and abilities, and your gear will be scaled down to a point where it is as powerful as other gear of the level of the target. They even mentioned themselves that players with High Quality or "rare" gear of the corresponding level will be better equipped than those that has been scaled down. The 75 won't be doing all the work, he'll be merely contributing just like the rest of the team, in a similar proportion.--Lionix you have obviously never been PL'd. The PL remains outside the party --Vuclutout 22:01, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :Then your post makes no sense, if you are referring to the regular form of Power Leveling then this system does not affects it in any way, meaning it doesn't invites it. By level capping a bunch of RMT while someone Power Levels them doesn't helps them at all, it holds them back from reaching the levels they need to farm.--Lionix Poor SquareEnix... Making another mistake. First, none of the actual good stats are being truncated as shown by the example things like Magic Accuracy are still around. Could you imagine a level 10 blm with Morrigan walking around? That is just stupidly overpowered. Second, this just makes things harder to find camps especially for soloer jobs and makes jobs that rarely get a party, more so. Third, and probally the most important, is it encourages noobness. People will not learn thier job properally and maybe only learn how to play thier job up to level 50... That is pretty sad and stupid. What I would suggest is make it perhaps five or so levels cap sync that way it would ASSIST filling in the holes. -- Duckheady :A level ten with Morrigan's would be, while slightly more powerful, probably not much more so - likely only 1 point in all the normal stats, and I think the Refresh and MAB would be cut out entirely. I do, however, somewhat agree with your point on people learning their jobs. A person can basically get there character to 75 only using the abilities or spells of a level 10, which is just inviting endgame people who have no idea what they're doing. Hopefully most endgame groups will turn away these people until they really learn their jobs, but... either way, ouch. On the other hand, levelling in a static or self-restricting yourself to players three or four levels lower than you might make this not hit as hard - though I think the players smart enough to do that wouldn't be the ones for whom this would be a problem anyway. I think SE meant well and kinda had the right idea, but missed by a bit. --FFXI-Ironside 22:32, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Lionix... no offense but what on earth are you talking about? A group of higher level characters, 60+ that couldn't normally be PL'd very well, could simply go to Valkurm Dunes, go under level cap with some level 15, and get easy experience with very little loss from death and all with a volunteer PL outside the party. --Vuclutout 22:18, 25 August 2008 (UTC)